


Bad day

by Zon_Chan



Series: 3OTP [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter has a bad day at school. His boyfriends help.





	Bad day

Peter snuggled his backpack over his shoulders and sighed deeply. The teen's day had dragged on for what seemed like decades. Flash wouldn't leave the teen alone at all. 

The brown haired teen sighed again as he walked out of the highschool and went outside into the parking lot. Peter would say that the only good thing about days like this was that he didn't have to walk home.

Walking anywhere on days like this would only be much harder.

And so Peter walked over to the expensive black cat that Happy was driving. Thank goodness that Happy is never in the mood to talk. Peter didn't have the engrey to speak anymore.

So the car ride to Tony's place was a quiet one. Peter lost in his thoughts, the weight of the teen's shoulders grew heavier by the minute. And Peter wondered if he really could see his boyfriends like this. He didn't want to be a burden.

Peter muttered out a quick goodbye to happy and walked into the compound. The teen ducked at the sight of Quill on the couch taking notes on something and made his way to their shared bedroom. Peter wanted out of his street clothes and into his PJs.

The teen got in bed and curled into a ball. He just felt so exhausted. Peter wanted to sleep.

Moments  later Peter felt the bed sink and a hand run through his hair. The teenager didn't need to look up to know that it was Tony.

"Bad day?" Tony asked. Peter nodded his head. "How about we go to the livingroom and watch Star Wars. I'll have Quill make comfort food." Tony told Peter.

Peter nodded and Tony pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

It seemed that only in seconds had passed before a bowl of ice cream sat in the teen's lap. With Peter being cuddled by his two lovers. Peter sighed in content and laid his head on Tony's shoulder with his legs tangled with Quill's.

His day was starting to get better.


End file.
